Tirion Academy
by It was Cariad this morning
Summary: Basically a Silmarillion 'high school' fic because there aren't enough of those around. Set in west Anglesey. Modern Times. Rated to be safe  The school is called 'Tirion Academy'. Victim-Characters needed. Beleg and Celegorm are taken.
1. Explanation and Prologue

**Okay, the reason I've started this is because I've seen plenty of LotR 'high school' fics, but none for the Silmarillion. I decided I wanted to write one, but putting my oc's in to help fill it out a bit. Mine, and any others that are 'given' to me to write.**

**If you are brave enough to see your character in this fic (beware...) (I'm not doing a very good job of selling myself, am I?- I know this sounds scary, but hopefully I'm a better writer that I make myself sound...) just send me a few paragraphs or a list/profile/thing through PM or in a review. There has to be a few things that are definitely there: their Name (1st, last, middle (if they have one), their age (my character, Ëarilindë, is 15 in this story (it's set in Britan, so she'd be in year 10 (start of GCSE's (I think...), their birthdate, their personality and appearance (the more detailed the better), their best subjects, their favourite subjects (this is probably going to be the same as the best subjects, but still, put them in - your fave subjects may not necessarily your best ones), if they are in GCSE years the subjects they're taking (these may not come up, but still they might), any extra curricular (as in musical instruments ect.), and the type of clothes they wear (the school doesn't have a specific uniform, but they have to look smart on school days (Oh, and the school is near the north-west coast of Anglesey - that might be important for practicality)**

**Feel free to put any extra info you like in, such as: who they 'like' (Maedhros and Fingon are taken. Sorry!) the types of people they dislike (so that dorms are well selected (it's a boarding school)**

**For those who don't understand British secondary school I'll explain a little. There are two types of school that you are educated in in Britan; Primary (age 4-11) and secondary (age 11-17( I think- correct me if I'm wrong)**

**Secondary school years are as follows:**

**Year 7: 11-12**

**Year8: 12-13**

**Year 9: 13-14**

**Year 10: 14-15**

**Year 11: 15-16**

**Year 12: 16-17} yr 12 + 13 are 6 th form**

**Year 13: 17-18**

**Again, correct me if I'm wrong.**

**The story is set in the 21st century.**

**I won't continue if no-one offers a character up.**

**A few rules (oh no!):**

**1. Your character has to be an elf.**

**2. Your character has to be either Vanyar, Noldor, Teleri or a mix of the three.**

**3. Your characters name has to be legitimate (and preferably Quenya).**

**4. Your character cannot be paired with another character from a different fandom (LotR counts as different), and the paired character has to have lived in valinor at some point.**

**5. You cannot pair your character with someone who's wife/husband is specifically named (as in you cant pair your character with any if the sons of Finwë, because their wives' names were mentioned).**

**You can offer another oc to be paired with your own (or one of mine, if they aren't already paired). You can offer up to two oc's (this may change).**

**Now, a short prologue.**

**-0*0-**

August 15, 1994

North Wales, the Fëanorians' household.

"I'll get the post!" a tall girl yelled loudly, her Welsh-accented voice echoing round the large, luxurious house. She bounded outside to where the postbox was, freshly filled with crisp, brown envelopes. She pulled them out and took them inside, rifling through them as she went.

"Anything for me?" her foster brother, Maitimo asked, peering over her shoulder. "There's one addressed to the both of us," she said. She ran her fingers over the paper, before selecting a large, brown envelope. She slid the rest of the letters to her foster father, Fëanáro (they were business letters - Fëanáro owned a large company that made home accessories). The envelope that had not been sent over the table had a large white sticker on the front, saying:

Miss Ëarilindë Fëanoriel and Mr Maitimo Fëanorion

Then their address. Ëarilindë carefully opened the envelope and took out the two letters in contained. She handed the one with Maitimo's name on it to him and kept the other. They both knew who the letter was from. Together they opened the letter and carefully read the contents. Ëarilindë paused at the end of the letter, absorbing the information she had just read. Maitimo looked down at her letter, before yelling: "You got in too!"

The two 11-year olds took each-other's hands and span round the kitchen table in delight. "We got into Tirion Academy!" they sang joyfully. Nerdanel smiled at her two eldest children.

**-0*0-**

**What do you think? For the purpose of this story Fingon is the same age as Maedhros, Turgon as Finrod and Maglor and the sons of Fëanor are each a year apart (as in Maedhros is a year above Maglor who is a year above Celegorm... You get the picture. Obviously the twins are the same age. Please don't be stupid)**


	2. A long train journey

**Okay, here I'll introduce the first character - Nalterdë, Duilin's character. I hope she isn't too out of character...**

**I've also changed Ëarilindë & Co.'s ages - they are 16, rather than 15. This way I get to write the twins as ickle year 7's.**

**Also, if any of these characters come up, you should know they aren't paired with anyone:**

**Isilfindë (moon hair)**

**Helaiwë (bluebird)**

**Mairacarmë (admirable art)**

**Luiniarë (blue-blooded/aristocratic)**

**Nérátë (man champion)**

**Also, once in year 10, students can cycle or catch the bus into one of the surrounding villages to eat, or shop, or just get out, but only on weekends.**

**Okay, first a disclaimer, then I'll finish this ridiculously long authors note:**

**I do not own the characters from the Silmarillion. They belong to the great Tolkien. I do not own the concept of a secondary boarding school in a place in Britain other than England, which the students take a special train to get there. That idea belongs to J.K Rowling, another fantasy idol. I do not own the races' names. They belong to Tolkien, again. I do not own any of the songs mentioned, unless I state otherwise. I do not own the OC's given to me. I will name the creator at the beginning of each chapter. In case you've forgotten, Nalterdë is Duilin's idea. I only own my characters, the idea for the school's name (though I don't own the word Tirion). I also own the idea of Silmarillion 'high school', as it hasn't been written on **** before. If you decide to write a Silmarillion 'high school' fic, do tell me, as I would love to read it. Please don't copy the idea of 'house' names, unless you tell me, because I think it was a stroke of genius.**

**... I lied. That wasn't the end of my note. I've got some extra things you can have in your characters profile. Your character can be paired with someone who died and went to the halls of Mandos. Those who lived in ME and died will be put into 'Halls' house (geddit - halls...). Those who were born in Valinor but died and went to Mandos (eg. The sons of Fëanor) would be put in the house of their 'race' (house of Ingwë-Vanya, house of Finwë-Noldor, house of Olwë-Teleri). If your character is mixed race, put them in the house that suits their personality. Various Maia and Valar will teach the subjects:**

**Manwë: the head and co-founder along with Eru**

**Varda: deputy head**

**Ulmo: swimming/any thing to do with water**

**Nienna: any suggestions?**

**Aulë: resistant materials technology (woodwork, metalwork, graphics (that is part of resistant tech. though I have no idea why) ect.)**

**Yavanna: ummmm... Any ideas?**

**Oromë: archery, hunting**

**Vána: art, maybe. If anybody has a better idea...**

**Mandos: the only Vala who is a head of house. He doesn't teach.**

**Vairë: soft tech. - cooking and textiles.**

**Lórien: suggestions, please.**

**Estë: ditto**

**Tulkas: all PE, except for archery and dance**

**Nessa: dance and drama. Well, what were you expecting?**

**Ólórin (Gandalf): History, Geography and RE**

**Melian: Languages (German, French, Quenya, Sindarin, Welsh)**

**Any maia OC's are welcome. Just put their name, appearance, personality and subject taught. Just to make this clear the PE subjects taught are: archery, swordfighting, wrestling (boys only), athletics (javelin, high jump, long jump ect.), netball (girls only) and Hurley (it's a Celtic-Irish sport, like hockey, but a whole lot more violent. Google Hurley or Hurling, horrible histories). Also, subjects have might than one teacher teaching them. Those were just the main ones.**

**Battle strategy is a subject that can be taken for GCSE's onwards. I still haven't got a teacher for that.**

**-0*0-**

" Look, we've arrived at the station!" Ëarilindë said, as she poked her younger brothers' red-heads. Although Ambarto and Ambarussa had made the journey to the train station many times before, this would be the first year that they would actually be boarding the train that would take them to Tirion Academy. They pressed their noses to the window of the family's large car, as the driver parked it.

"Atar, Amil, do you mind us going ahead?" Ëarilindë asked sweetly, Maitimo standing behind her. Nerdanel smiled at her sixteen-year-old son and daughter, Fëanáro standing at her side, looking impassive. "Of course, you can - but don't forget your tickets and luggage." The driver heaved two bags out of the car's boot and placed them onto two trolleys. Nerdanel gave them their tickets, and said the customary goodbyes. The two teenagers then manoeuvred their trolleys to the platform where Tirion Academy's own train was waiting. The train hadn't been changed since the school was founded, way back in 1897. It was waiting, resplendent in the school colours of purple and gold, the school crest emblazoned on each carriage.

Ëarilindë saw her close friends, Lindaliel and Isilfindë talking to her cousin, Findekáno. Lindaliel looked up and waved over to Ëarilindë and Maitimo through the steam that clouded the private platform. The two elves made their way through the discarded trolleys and families saying goodbye. However, they were skilled at avoiding collision, and soon they were level with their friends.

"We were waiting for you!" Isilfindë told them, "Now that you're here us ladies can get a compartment,"

"Actually, me and Maitimo have to find Lindaqua and the others..." Findekáno said. "I know that! I said ladies, didn't I?" Isilfindë replied, and, laughing the five friends went their separate ways.

Nalterdë sat by the window, her nose buried in her book. She heard laughing and talking outside the door. She looked up and her suspicions were confirmed - Ëarilindë, Lindaliel and Isilfindë were outside - they always used this compartment. Although she liked them well enough, even considering them as friends, they were disturbing her peaceful reading time.

The door to the compartment was slid open by Lindaliel, and the girls bundled in. "Hi Nalterdë!" Ëarilindë said. "Hi guys," was the reply, "How was your summer?"

"Nothing much happened - we visited my grandparents in Cornwall, and it was Nárorod's seventh birthday," Lindaliel answered. "Mine was alright - we went to Geneva," Isilfindë mused.

"We went to New York - and you, Nalterdë?" Ëarilindë finished.

"Mine were fine, albeit dull, thanks,"

They sat down and Ëarilindë pulled her iPod from her bag, which had:

'BEWARE, HERE BE: WYTCHES, GOBLYNS AND WIL O' THE WYKES' written, in jagged letters on the front. She reached for to plug it into the small speakers which had only been installed the previous year. Nalterdë sighed, and put the book she had been reading away. Once music was playing, her friends wouldn't put it off. They'd even start singing along! At least they could sing well, and Ëarilindë had a very good and wide range of musical taste. The girls started singing along to 'Seasons of Love' from RENT. Nalterdë gave an exasperated smile. She would never be able to understand her friends. _'In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. In inches, in miles-in laughter-in strides. In five-hundred-twenty-five-thousand-sixhundred minutes, how do you measure a year in the life?'_ the telerin girls sang. Nalterdë looked through the compartment door at that point. She then wished she hadn't, for there, standing opposite the door, was Beleg Cúthalion of Hall house, talking to his friends. She blushed and turned away. Ëarilindë's sharp eyes didn't miss that small motion. She paused from her singing to say: "Cúthalion broke up with his girlfriend during the summer hols - Artanis told me," Nalterdë glared at Ëarilindë. " Why would I care?"

Ëarilindë shrugged. "Because you like the school's star archer more than you'd care to admit?" Lindaliel suggested. Nalterdë scowled and looked out the window as the train finally started to move. Ëarilindë, Lindaliel and Isilfindë went back to singing, this time to 'Morning has broken', by Cat Stevens, after Ëarilindë had commented that she could play the accompaniment on the piano. _'This is going to be a long train journey'_ Nalterdë thought.

**-0*0-**

**How was that? Do tell if I've got anything wrong, or you need anything changing.**


	3. You're a Hunter!

**Here's CrackinAndProudOfIt's character - Mámandis. I hope she's okay.**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapter.**

**-0*0-**

Mámandis stood in the space between the compartments, looking to see if one was empty. All of them were full of friends catching up after the summer, except for one. It was empty, but for a blonde boy. He looked like he was asleep, so Mámadis slipped inside. The boy's head jerked up. "Who are you?" he asked, rudely. "Mámandis - you?" she replied, attempting politeness. "Tyelkormo, son of Fëanáro, the owner of Silmarils. I'm the best hunter in the school. Are you American?"

Mámandis didn't hear his last question. She had only registered his name, and the fact he hunted. "It's been not-so-nice meeting you," she said, her head whirling with remarks she could say. "Goodbye." And she stepped out of the compartment.

**-[*|*]-**

"I'm bored. Who wants to come and see if the twins have started wreaking havoc and mayhem?" Ëarilindë asked, yawning. Nobody volunteered, so Ëarilindë went off alone.

She hadn't gone far before she bumped into a girl. She was shorter than Ëarilindë, and looked younger as well. Her long brown hair was left loose, with only a tie-dyed band around her forehead. She was wearing a floral-printed dress and looked irritated. Ëarilindë, with her naturally kind-but-curious personality had to ask: "What's wrong?"

"I just ran into an idiot who likes chasing and killing animals for the fun of it,"

"Would he be Tyelkormo, son of Fëanáro, by any chance?" Ëarilindë asked, amused. "Yes - how did you guess?"

"That sounds exactly like my brother,"

"Brother? But you look nothing like him!"

"Well, technically, I'm his foster sister - though my other brothers don't look much like him anyway. What are you doing out here in the corridor?" Ëarilindë explained.

"Looking for a carriage..." Mámandis muttered.

"You can come with me if you like - I hope you like music!"

"Thanks, and what kind of music?"

"Oh, some songs from 'Hairspray', 'RENT', 'A few Disney ones, the Beatles and some others. I'm Ëarilindë, by the way - what are you called?"

"Mámandis," she said, brightening at the mention of the Beatles. "Well, Mámandis, it has been a pleasure meeting you. Follow me,"

**-[*|*]-**

"Hey, guys, this is Mámandis, the foreign exchange student from America," Ëarilindë announced. The other girls smiled, and welcomed the younger girl into the carriage, all except Nalterdë, who had gone back to her book. Mámandis spotted the loud-speakers, and gasped. "Do you know how much energy those could be using?" she said, working herself up. Ëarilindë intervened. "Relax, sweetie. They're powered by the energy the train makes and you see these heaters? They're powered by solar panels on the roof. Mrs. Yavanna would have had a fit if they weren't."

"Mrs. Yavanna?" Mámandis asked.

"She teaches biology, heads the Eco committee and runs gardening club with her sister, Mrs. Vaná," Lindaliel supplied. Mámandis smiled at the fact that there was an Eco committee. "Look, we're almost there - time to smarten myself up," Ëarilindë said and pulled off the navy-blue hoody that had 'Simpa' emblazoned in white on the back. Underneath the jumper was a dark brown turtle-neck top. She straightened the neck and long sleeves out. In her bag there was a green duffle coat, which had a large collar which showed the neck of her top, and short, loose sleeves. After putting this on, she checked that her boots weren't dirty and that her jeans were tidy. Lindaliel pulled a cardigan over her white blouse, and straightened her black pencil skirt. She slipped her high-heeled shoes on and tied her hair neatly into a bun at the nape of her neck.

**-0*0-**

**I hope she is in character. I assumed she liked the Beatles.**


End file.
